Broken
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Haruhi dies a tragic death, leaving Tamaki grief stricken. Kyouya must find a way to restore Tamaki to his normal self before it is too late. New name yay!
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own Ouran... *shakes fist a heavens* darn you, real owner of Ouran!

* * *

Chapter One: Tamaki

As the rain poured down, soaking my Ouran Academy uniform, a gun shot rang out across the courtyard. Suddenly, Haruhi darted out in front of me.

"NOOOOO," I exclaimed as she collapsed. I ran toward her limp form, fearing the worst. She was still bleeding, but the blood had blossomed out from the wound, staining her blue jacket where the blood touched it.

"Sen…pai…I got my…uniform…dirty…" she said, gasping for the breath that the bullet had stolen from her.

"Please, don't worry about that now Haruhi," I told her.

"But…" she began. I gently put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I've always been hopelessly in love with you Haruhi," I confessed. She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me weakly.

"I…love…you…too…Tama…ki…" she replied as the light faded from her eyes. I shook her violently, hoping that she was faking. When she didn't rouse I was grateful for the rain. No one could tell I was crying. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and Haruhi was pronounced dead on the scene. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and asked who was in the ambulance.

"It's…Haruhi…she…she's dead…" I told them. When they saw the look on my face and realized that I wasn't joking, they tried to pin me into a double hug, but I shrugged them off. The searing pain in my chest from the loss of my beloved was becoming too much to bear. I called a car to take me home before I could be ambushed by any other host club members.

"Driver, would you open my father's secret sake stash?" I asked reasonably.

"I cannot condone underage drinking, sir," he replied.

"You will do it or I'll sic Kyouya's police force on you," I threatened. I heard a swooshing noise and suddenly I was staring at twelve gleaming, unopened bottles of sake. I selected one and popped the cork on it. I took a drink and instantly felt the pain in my heart lessen a bit.

_A few moments later_

"If you like drinking daddy's secret sake! And getting caught in the rain!" I sang.

"Um…sir? We're at your house," the driver informed. I stumbled out of the car, sake bottle in hand, and went into my house. A group of maids were clustered just inside the entry way.

"I lohve yew ahll, Prinshesshesh," I slurred at them. They scurried away, probably to tell on me, so I walked into the living room. Suddenly, Kyouya leaped out from behind the sofa or something. Startled, I dropped my apparently empty sake bottle and a maid came out of nowhere, swept up the glass shards, and disappeared.

"Tamaki! I know that you are upset about Haruhi! We all are! Hear this now, drinking is not the answer! You idiot!" Kyouya yelled. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"You don't hava be sho mean Kyouya," I mumbled. He came over to me and enveloped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. You-you shouldn't worry me like this…" he apologized.

"Why do you care, Kyouya?" I asked.

"B-because…" he replied.

"Because why?" I inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadly, I continue to not own Ouran..._

* * *

"Because I-I love you, Tamaki," I confessed. I had finally done it, finally professed my love for my best friend in the world. I just hoped he wasn't too far gone to accept it. He stared at me in stunned silence for a moment, and then passed out. Luckily, he fell onto the sofa, so no real damage was done. I scooped him up into my arms, carried him to his bed, and tucked him in.

"I love you so much," I whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"Kyo…uya…stay…with…me…" he said, rousing from his comatose state, only to relay the message and throw aside the covers next to him. I climbed into the bed beside him and he immediately threw his arms around me, as if I were his teddy bear. We laid like that for a long time. I could hear Tamaki snoring beside me. The rhythmic sound of each snore quickly put me to sleep.

* * *

_Just a little note, Cinder actually typed this chapter and chapter three for me...she is a great deal faster at typing :) Thanks Kao-chan :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I continue to not own Ouran T.T_

* * *

I awoke tangled around Kyouya in my bed. He was sleeping soundly, and the room was filled with a calm silence. For a moment, I just lay there, and then I remembered what Kyouya had confessed to me. _Oh, if he only knew why Haruhi was dead. I wonder… would he still love me then?_ I thought ruefully. I threw off the covers and walked towards my corner of woe.

"Hello old friend," I whispered, on the verge of tears. I curled up into a ball and began to weep. Haruhi was dead, and it was entirely my fault. I didn't deserve to be a human, much less a human as loved as I am.

* * *

_Yeah...my chapters will get longer...i just like to switch points of view between them a lot :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_*moths fly out of briefcase* As you can see, from the moths in the briefcase I don't have, I do not own Ouran._

* * *

I thought I heard sobbing coming from Tamaki's Corner of woe, so I got up to investigate. Sure enough, Tamaki was curled up in a ball, sobbing violently. I sat down next to him and took him in my arms.

"It…It's all my fault," he choked out.

"Shhhh. No it's not, Tamaki," I consoled.

"Sh…she took that bullet…for me…" he explained. I turned his face to look at me.

"That doesn't make it your fault. She jumped in front of the bullet of her own accord. She made the choice," I reasoned. He threw his arms around my neck and wept into the crook of my neck. We sat like that until Tamaki calmed down. He pulled away from my neck so that we were face to face and rested his forehead on mine.

"I-I think I love you too, Kyouya," he confessed, kissing my nose. I pulled him up by his hand to return him to bed. Once he was on his feet, he drew me to him and gently pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the passion growing as we wrapped our arms together, lips meshing together furiously.

"Mmmm," I breathed. All too soon, Tamaki pulled away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. We tucked each other in and I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I love you, Tamaki," I said, kissing him on the neck. He didn't reply because, as soon as the words passed my lips, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_If anyone has a guess about who killed Haruhi and was trying to kill Tamaki, feel free to message me and I may tell you if you are right :)_


End file.
